The Tutor
by JustfortheXIANofIt
Summary: Santana Lopez don't need a tutor. So when her parents got her one, she is bent on calling it off. She didn't expect that it would be a gorgeous brunette that would change her life from then on. WARNING: AU,OOC,G!P


**Title:** The Tutor

**Author:** JustfortheXIANofIt

**Rating:** Adult or M

**DISCLAIMER:** This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Glee world, created and owned by Ryan Murphy and FOX. All the copyrights associated with Glee belong to them. No copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of imagination and intended for entertainment outside the official storyline. The songs that are used belong to their respective writers and artists. Any references similar to other fictional stories or program are not intentional. Only the plot and original characters contained within this story are property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work.

**WARNING:** This story contains ADULT themes, including, but not limited to languages and scenes of sexual nature between two people. If you are not of legal age in your area to view mature contents, do not read this. Consider yourself warned, proceed at your own risk and if you chose to ignore the warning, it's your own fault.

A/N1: Hit the **BACK** button for: **AU, OOC, Futanari (g!p)**

A/N2: English is not my native language so please bear with me. Unbeta-d

**SUMMARY:** Santana Lopez don't need a tutor. So when her parents got her one, she is bent on calling it off. She didn't expect that it would be a gorgeous brunette that would change her life from then on.

**CHAPTER 1**

A loud bang was heard throughout the Cheerio's locker room. A certain Latin huffed and scowled. The day hasn't started yet and she is already pissed. While busy glaring daggers at her iPhone, a certain tall, and blonde cheerio bounced towards her, not even discouraged with the dark aura surrounding the girl.

"Hey San. Why so grumpy?" asked the new comer. She had a big smile on her face and bright eyes. When the other girl looked up, she can't help herself to return that smile and soften her eyes.

She sighed and pocketed her phone inside her uniform. "That was my mom. She said that I need to go home early to meet my tutor."

That is right, tutor. The head bitch in charge of William McKinley High, Santana Lopez, needed a tutor. Apparently, her parents thought she needed one. It was because she failed two of her exams and they won't hear for any reasons. It was either that or to quit the cheerios. So now, she was here trying not to combust in anger. Help the cheerios; they will be facing the wrath of her.

"It's going to be okay S. I know you'll find a way to get out of this," said the blonde with a beaming smile.

And that is when it hits her. Santana narrowed her eyes then smirked. She didn't become the head cheerio just like that. If she can't get her parents to call off the tutor then she will find a way for the tutor to do it. Lists of plans are already forming in her head.

"You're right Britt. You're genius."

"I know right?" Brittany smiled and turned to leave. With extra bounce on her steps, she pecked the brunettes lips then grabbed her duffel bag and then out of the locker room. Santana stood there while watching the taller girl.

The two had been best friends since they were in diapers. They almost did everything together. They were each other's first in almost everything-first kiss, first date and first time… They lost their virginities to each other the middle of freshman year after a drunken dare. The dare was to kiss the other in the lips. It wasn't their first time to kiss but it was the first time to feel something that stirred inside of them. After the game, they found themselves tangled in sheets, both naked and panting against each other. The morning after was awkward but after a few rounds of coffee to the brunette's side, they made up. Since then, it became a regular thing for them.

It wasn't new for the brunette to find her best friend attractive because let's face it, she is. Anybody with eyes can tell. She knew that she is also crushing hard on the girl. Every sway of her hips, every curve of her body, her long smooth legs is making her feel hot and bothered, making her feel things she should feel for the opposite sex. Every time she feels like this, she found herself in the arms on one of the football players or now in this case, in her on and off again boyfriend Noah Puckerman, the running back of their football team. She would go for the quarterback but since the first time they talked, she promised not to do it again. It was one of the most frustrating things she done in her sixteen years of life.

**XXX**

Rachel Berry sat inside the Lima Bean nursing her soy latte and watching the cars and people as they passed by. She turned on the clock, four more hours before she needed to leave for her part time work. She looked up when she heard a clearing of a throat in front of her. There standing in her 5'6 glory is the blonde waitress who is eyeing her from the counter since she ordered.

"Hi," said the blonde with a saucy smirk.

Rachel raised her eyebrows and smirked back. She crossed her arms and leaned on her chair waiting for the girl. She knew what is happening, it happened to her many times before in a different place. "Hi, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing for now but I saw you're alone. First time here?" The blonde sat in the opposite chair and took off her green apron. Rachel licked her lips as she saw the very visible ample cleavage of the girl or should she say woman. The girl leaned and raised her hand, "I'm Lindsey by the way".

Rachel shook it. "Rachel. Not really. I've been here before but it was my first time here since coming back from New York." Rachel took a sip of her already now called latte. She watched the blonde from the rim of her cup as the other is still eyeing her.

"New York huh? So, what brings you here?"

Rachel crossed her arms again and her right finger is tapping against her arm. She would be in her senior year this semester but she decided to push it back for a year. It was her childhood dream to be in New York and be in Broadway. It was her goal, up until recently. During her junior year, most of the time she found herself too tired for everything and losing her drive. It didn't help that during that time she and her long time girlfriend are having problems. So, with the consent of her dads and the school, she went back to Lima to rest and find her passion again.

"I'm from here actually. I'm staying with my parents until it's for me to go back."

"Hmm, well a lot of time to get to know each other." Lindsey took a piece of paper from her front pocket and slide it through the table. "Give me a call if you're up to it." She winked when she caught Rachel staring at her cleavage again.

Rachel eyed the number and smirked, not even apologetic for getting caught. "Sure, will do."

Lindsey stood and stood beside where Rachel is sitting then bowed. The ample flesh that she is admiring from afar is pushed up against her face while the girl is whispering seductively in her ear. "I'm sure we'll have a good time," she husked.

Rachel groaned when she felt the stirring inside her pants. It is getting tight down there. It has been a few weeks since she got her last action and now a gorgeous blonde is offering it for free. "Just wait and I will gonna rock your world."

"I'll be waiting." And with that the girl turned and went back to her work.

Rachel chuckled and blew a huge breath, shaking her head. She looked one last time at the girl and sure enough, she was staring again. She winked and then turned to the windows again. Lindsey is not bad and totally hot. She has had blondes before but still there is only one blonde girl she wanted, her ex-girlfriend Quinn Fabray. They were sweethearts since high school up until three months ago before she came back from NYC. Quinn is in Yale taking up Drama and is in her senior year now. Why they broke up is a story to tell for next time.

**XXX**

Santana is sitting on their red plush couch waiting for the tutor. It was necessary said her mami so she was here grumbling under her breath. The door bell rang and her mami graciously went to open the door. She heard hushed voices from the doorway. Santana stood from her seat and schooled her features to this innocent, little girl that is ready to charm anyone, oh for all they know what is running inside her head that time. She smiled evilly, ready to put her plan in action when her mami and the tutor she assumed, enter. She is already congratulating herself for her success when she turned to look at the other brunette standing beside her mother. She stood there frozen and wide-eyed. The woman in front of her is smiling but with a knowing glint in her eyes while watching the younger Latina. Santana internally groaned, if only she knew her tutor is this hot, she could have prepared herself. The mentioned woman is just wearing a simple black jeans and blue button up blouse and black heels. She is petite, only a two or three shorter than her and have big brown eyes.

"Mija, this is your tutor Rachel Berry. Miss Berry, this is my daughter Santana Lopez."

Santana cleared her throat, "Good afternoon Miss Berry."

Rachel smiled," Good afternoon Santana, call me Rachel. I'm not that old. I'm still in college so let's forget formalities."

"If you say so."

The younger Latina sat back in the couch as the other two went back to talking. She didn't know how long she is staring the new girl so when Rachel turned on her side, Santana saw something that made her stop breathing. She paused and looked again. There was a slight bulge in the girl's crotch that she knew it shouldn't be there. She shook her head and chuckled maybe it's just a trick of the light. She looked again and surely it was still there. The girl's jeans is so tight that it hugged her curves and legs perfectly and in where Santana is sitting, she had a nice view of what could have it. She is so engrossed at the sight that she didn't notice the two brunette is slowly walking towards her.

"Mija?"

She jumped on her place, a blush forming in her face. She looked up and turned more redder when Rachel smirked and winked at her. _Busted._

"Yes, mami?" She answered without looking at the smaller brunette. She felt eyes on her the entire time. She squirmed on her seat, feeling the wetness in between her legs grew. When she looked back at Rachel, the girl had an eyebrow raised and biting her lower lip. She turned to her mother again and crossed her legs.

"As I was saying, Rachel will help you in your studies every other day for two hours. I know that you have practice in the afternoon and a smart kid so I didn't schedule you every day. Until you show me that you improve, I will have Rachel to tutor you. Is that clear?"

Santana nodded. Even if she wanted to disagree and have a fit, she can't make herself to do it. All she can think about is Rachel will be over in her house every other day and will be with her for two hours, alone. Alone with Rachel, hot and gorgeous Rachel, who is apparently packing. She didn't know if she would be excited or be dreaded with the news, but the feeling between her legs intensified at the possibilities.

**XXX**

Rachel isn't stupid and far from oblivious. She knew when a girl would flirt with her and seduce her, she done it too. It's Friday night and she is on the Lopez's house, particularly on the younger Latina's room. Who is sitting in her bed with the skimpiest short and tightest top she ever seen. She saw Quinn dressed like this but the Latina apparently owned the shortest and tightest one.

Since the first time she saw the girl, she knew something is different with her. She would think of the girl from time to time and sometimes appear on her dreams. The first session is a little awkward and the girl isn't that responsive with her and would always glanced down in her crotch. It was distracting so she stopped them and confirmed the girl's suspicion. Santana just sat there open-mouthed then asked her questions. She answered them, her condition wasn't a secret. Well, only the girls that she slept with knew about it.

Lindsey freaked out at first when she felt it when they meet up two days after in the Lima Bean. After ten agonizing minutes of explanation, they continue to what is really the reason they meet. As it turn out, the blonde enjoyed it too much and is a freak in bed. They scheduled again to meet the other day.

Going back to Santana, she watched as the girl purposefully drags her pencil across her bottom lip and licked the end of it. She would cross and uncross her legs, showing her long and tan legs more. Rachel groaned again, when the said girl dropped her pencil for the third time tonight and bends over. She gripped the edge of the desk where she is sitting to stop herself from doing things she would regret later on. She is still an honorable person and won't take advantage of anyone. She stood, relieving the tightness in between her legs and then crossed her arms.

"Are you done?" asked Rachel and looked away when Santana bit her lower lip.

"Yeah, come over here and check for yourself." Santana scooted further to give space for Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and looked at the book. One by one, she checked the answers. When she turned to look at the other girl, she came face to face with the Latina. A few inches more and they would kiss.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. She leaned back to look at the girl but was stopped with strong hands and held her in place.

"You know what. I've been waiting for you to make a move. Clearly you won't so I'm making mine."

Rachel laughed. "Stop it before you embarrass yourself. I'm your teacher and you are my student."

Santana scowled. "You're not really a teacher. I know you want this too," she husked leaning closer to Rachel.

"You're just a kid—" Rachel stopped mid sentence when she felt pressure on her meat. She saw tan hands gently massaging her hard on. She moaned and tried to give the girl an evil eye.

Santana smirked and enjoyed the feel of the hardening meat against her palm. "Does a kid do this?" She gripped Rachel's meat harder earning her a louder moan. "Do you like that?"

Rachel slowly losing focus, one of the girls in her dreams is doing the something she only dreamed of. She is holding on to that control until soft lips crushed against hers. She shortly tensed then kissed back as hard, all the inhibition and precaution flew out the window.

Santana climbed on her lap and straddled her. She ground down and moaned loudly, "Mm, you're so hard. All for me?" She ground again, brushing their centers together.

Rachel grabbed her ass and ground her harder. "Fuck!" Santana moaned against her lips louder. She grabbed both the older girls shoulder and rocked her hips against the woman below her. Rachel took the initiative and in one fast swipe, the younger girl's tank top is now on the floor. "Wow, you really pulled all the tops huh?" The older brunette grabbed both tan mounds presented to her and squeezed hard. Santana arched her back, pushing her chest towards eager mouth.

"Oh please, more." Rachel sucked liked a baby who just received her first milk. Santana wrapped her arms around the brunette's head, holding her in place while rocking on top of her. She felt drenched and sticky. The wetness inside her is making its presence known. Feeling the hot and wetness between them, Rachel pulled away and pushed the girl on her back on the bed. She smirked when she saw the mess between her legs. "You really want this huh? What will your mami say when she sees her innocent mija acting like this?" With the tip of her finger, she traces the wet spot, earning her a very loud moan.

"Take it off." Rachel didn't need to be told twice. She flung the skimpy garment over her shoulder together with the girl's lacy black thong. "You're dripping," Rachel husked while playing with girl's dark hair and pinkish folds.

Santana arched to the touch, "More…please." Rachel pushed two fingers inside her without warning, "Ah!" Santana clutched the bed sheet over her head tightly as the older brunette pumped inside her without abandon. "You like that sweetie?" asked Rachel, Santana nodded frantically. "Are you close?"

"Yes! Fuck!" Santana shook her head while taking big gulps of air. "Yes! Yes! Don't stop! W-what?..." She opened her eyes when the older brunette suddenly pulled away and left her hanging over the edge "Rachel?"

Rachel stood from the bed and took off her clothes. Santana eyed her naked form, lingering on the obvious bulge between the girl's legs covered with black, silky boxer shorts. She licked her lips and crawled towards her. "Can I?"

Rachel groaned when the younger girl looked up, her eagerness clearly shining through her dark eyes. "Show me what you got." Santana experimentally grabbed and massaged the bulge. She was so engrossed how the girl's meat hardens with her touch. No one really knows that this will be the first time she is going to see a real penis. Not even her boyfriend got this far with her. The farthest he got with her is second base and dry humping from time to time. It is mostly the cause of their fights but she is set on not giving it to him. She knew that Puck is not faithful to her and had been going around with random girls and it won't hurt being careful, she doesn't want to contract any disease with him.

"So hard." She tugged the offending materials down and gasped as she saw the huge meat standing tall in front of her face. "You're big."

"What are you going to do about it?"

The Latina growled hearing the taunt of the other girl, she grabbed the girl's shaft tightly and pumped her. She watched enough porn to know how to please a man. "Oh, fuck!" Rachel pushed her hips in time with her hands as the other girl pumped her harder. Precum is already leaking from the red mushroom head of the girl. Santana hummed, licked, and tasted the girl. Rachel bucked her hips as the younger girl took her dick inside her warm mouth. "Yeah, just like that baby." Santana took the girl further inside her and hummed. She pumped the remaining flesh that she can take with her hands. "Yes!" Rachel fell over the edge and shoot her load down the girl's throat when the girl looked up to her as she sucked and pumped her dick.

"Oh god." Santana swallowed everything and almost gagged with the taste. It was her first to taste something like that. It wasn't bad and it wasn't that good either but when she looked at the spent girl lying beside her, she patted herself for a job well done and can't wait to do that again.

"My turn," she husked as she climbed on top of the brunette and slide her wet pussy through hardening length.

"Wait." Rachel pushed away the girl and took her pants from the floor. She took a thin foil from one of her pockets and show it to the waiting girl when she asked. "Protection, sweetie. I am very fertile. I can get you pregnant."

Santana nodded then smirked, thankful that the girl is able to think for both of them. "You're expecting this huh?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm not but I'm always prepared," she said as she put on the rubber. Santana laid back and opened her legs further. Rachel licked her lips seeing the girl's pinkish pussy presented to her, then she shook her head. "Not today," she said. She lay on her back and pulled the Latina on top of her. Santana eyed the huge length below her, it's long and big. The tip of Rachel's dick stood past her belly button. A flash of fear crawled inside of her. She haven't had anything big like this inside of her, it's only her and Brittany's fingers.

Rachel senses the girl's hesitance, "Are you okay?"Santana hummed but didn't look at her. Rachel narrowed her eyes, "Do you know what you're going to do? Are you a virgin?"

"Of course I know what to do and I'm not a virgin." She knew she should have told the other girl the truth but her inner bitch and pride is over powering her.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Santana took the challenge. She never run away from a challenge so she did what she did next. In one quick motion, she lined herself and pushed herself all the way down, not expecting that it would her that fucking much. "Ah! Fuck! Shit!" She breathed hard and frozen in place. She knew it would hurt but not like this. It felt like she was run over by a truck and with the angle they were in, Rachel's dick is pushing all the way to her cervix.

Rachel stopped moving seeing the girl's tear stained face, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah."She took a lungful of air and slowly pushed her way up and down the girl's shaft, pushing through the painful stretch every time she moves, not wanting the older girl see that she is in pain. After a few agonizing thrusts, she smiled and pushed herself faster and harder down the girl's length, feeling the pleasure coursing through her.

"Yes! Yes! You're so tight!" Rachel took hold of the girl's hips and thrusts upwards; meeting the other girl's downward thrust. "Yeah, like that!"

Santana enjoying the feeling inside her, trashed wildly on top of the older brunette. She felt the tightening deep inside her and the incoming orgasm. She pushed forward and pumped her hips harder against Rachel. Rachel knew what was happening, the girl's walls is gripping and squeezing her hard, it's difficult to move.

"Rachel!" "San!"

Santana slumped forward, breathing hard and quivering. Rachel wrapped her arms around her, both gaining their bodily function. Santana pushed herself up and rolled towards the older girl's side. She felt dripping between her legs but let it go for now. Rachel hummed as she ran her hands up and down the Latina's back.

"So, how was I teacher?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow and pretended to think. "I'll give you a…B."

"B?" asked Santana with wide eyes. "All that for B?"

Rachel chuckled, "Yup, B. Don't worry. As they say, practice makes perfect." She stood laughing and went to the Latina's en suite bathroom.

Santana slumped back. "Then practice it is." She hissed when she turned on her side and whenever she move. Upon inspection, she saw blood stains on her sheets and legs.

_OH_


End file.
